Leno selvage formers must assume different positions within a loom, for example, when several fabric widths are woven simultaneously on the same loom or when the loom weaving width is adjustable. Leno selvage formers must also be properly positioned relative to the fabric width. Angular position adjustments are required in addition to linear position adjustments in the three directions of space and these position adjustments must be precise. The problem of precision position adjustments for leno selvage formers has not been satisfactorily solved in the art.